


the cold metal digging into your skin

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, crescent rise references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: “Break you?” Riku chuckles. “Do you really want to know what I’ll do to break you?”-Or Kujou Tenn is the new pet given to him, and Riku cannot get enough.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

  
Being a mafia boss at 18 years old sounds fancy on paper, but really, it’s just a pain in the ass.

Sometimes literally. 

It’s a lonely job sometimes, too, despite his many underlings, so Riku is grateful for once for the turf war his group somehow managed to land into with the police. He’s not grateful for the trouble it brought him - he hasn’t quite finished chewing out his underlings who started this whole damn mess -; he is grateful for the pretty boy he ended up with.

A pretty boy by the name of Kujou Tenn, a private detective from the Crescent Moon Agency who was caught in the crossfire.

Which by the way, is a _lame_ name for an agency. But Riku digresses. 

Long story short, Tenn was mistaken as part of the police force and was kidnapped for ransom. Or blackmail. Or _something._ Riku couldn’t be bothered to remember the specifics. Hand over this territory or at the very least, do not interfere with the mafia’s underground business, or the pretty boy in their hands will pay with his life.

Iori, his right hand man, had vaguely mentioned about negotiations that were supposed to take place regarding this whole hostage situation that Riku, quite frankly, had zero interest in, but the police force was being wishy washy with their decisions. Apparently, they’re having a hard time deciding whether Tenn is worth all the trouble.

Well, Riku never liked the police anyway. Why do you think he leads a whole ass mafia?

Either way, it’s been close to two weeks since the whole shebang and neither sides made much progress. Riku left it all to Iori to handle it - he was away overseas when the whole thing happened and he was not about to start taking responsibility for something he didn’t fucking start, no thank you. 

The only useful thing his underlings did was to give Kujou Tenn to him, because there is an unspoken rule about entrusting hostages to the big boss to see what awaits their fate. It all depends on Riku’s mood. Most of the time he just tortures them a little and sees them off as they run with tails in between their legs. 

If they survived, of course. Riku always had a bit of a...mean streak, after all.

Other times, like this time, though very rarely, Riku takes a liking to them and keeps them long enough until they either join the mafia eventually...or Riku tires of them. Whether in or out of the bedroom. 

So far, Kujou Tenn fits into none of those categories, Still, Riku keeps him close. He’s very pretty, and Riku rather likes pretty things.

He twists the doorknob open and pushes open the door that leads to his studio apartment. He had a long day today, and Riku is looking forward to seeing what will greet him at the door each time he comes back.

Or rather, _who_.

“Welcome home, Master.”

Riku smiles.

“I’m back, doll,” he replies, “You’ve been waiting for me? I’m happy.”

There is the sound of clinking metal as the boy waiting for him at the doorway moves towards him, his arms already open. Riku returns the gesture, before he wraps his arms around the boy’s slight shoulders, pressing his body against himself. He nuzzles the boy’s hair, inhaling the faint smell of vanilla. He pulls away slightly to look at the boy’s face, who is already staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

Riku smiles tenderly at the boy, cupping his cheek with one hand before leaning in. He captures the boy’s lips into a kiss, feeling the softness of his mouth against his own. Something wet flicks at Riku’s bottom lip. The young mafia boss makes an amused sound, pulling away to break off the kiss.

“So eager for me already, Tenn?” he asks, “Or rather, you can’t help yourself, now can you?” He grins, pleased. “It’s been a week since I’ve taught you how to act around me, after all.”

Kujou Tenn’s whole demeanor changed at those words. He takes a step back, untangling himself away from Riku as if he’s something poisonous. His lips pull into a displeased frown, and his half-lidded gaze burns with nothing short of hatred.

The chain on the collar around his neck makes another clinking sound.

The chain connects the boy to the bed and gives him enough mobility to move from the bed to the archway that separates the genkan and the studio living space. Tenn used to have more bindings on him - on both of his wrists and on his left ankle -, but after he stopped trying to kill Riku or run away at every chance he gets, Riku leaves him with only the collar.

Tenn is a quick learner, after all. Running away from Riku is an impossible task. And besides.

The metal collar compliments the shape of his throat and his smooth, pale skin. It completes Tenn, in a way, though Riku doesn’t doubt that Tenn would only curl his upper lip back and hiss at him like an angry cat if he so much as to mention it. 

The collar also matches the pretty, lacey dress Tenn is made to wear today. The dress is made from a sheer, translucent material that enunciates the shape of Tenn’s body underneath, and the little thong he wears that fits snugly around his small waist.

And the shape of his cute cock.

After all, if his underlings want to give Riku a pretty pet, he might as well make sure he looks pretty all the time.

Of course, Tenn looks pretty even without all the lacy see through dress or the metal collar around his neck. He looks ravishing with nothing at all, really, but Riku will save _that_ kind of humiliation for another day.

“No more hello kiss?” he asks lightly, “You didn’t need to stop.”

“Master,” Tenn says. He says that word as if he wants to spit out something unpleasant from his mouth. But then, he bites his bottom lip and looks hesitant - different from his clear dislike just a few seconds before. “I...I’ve been good today.”

Riku raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“S-so…” Tenn shifts where he stands. He tries to avoid looking into Riku’s eyes, but Riku makes a tsk-ing sound, which instantly draws Tenn’s attention.

“Tenn, didn’t I tell you before? If you want me to listen to what you have to say, you have to look me in the eye.” Riku smirks. “Or else, I’ll just ignore you.”

As if to prove his point, Riku starts to walk past him, but no sooner than after he takes two steps forward, he feels something tug his sleeve.

“W-wait! M-master…” Even without looking at him, Riku could tell the expression Tenn is making from the tone of his voice. His pretty little pet is no doubt flushing pink right now as he tries to force the words out.

It’s not as if Riku doesn’t know what he wants. Still, he enjoys humiliating Tenn like this, so he pretends not to know. He stops in his tracks and tilts his head to the side, indicating that he’s listening. He waits, because Tenn is cute and Riku is willing to be patient for a while for him, until the boy finally looks at him and Riku’s right. His cheeks are flushed pink and his pupils shake as he looks at him.

“C-can I please take it out now?” he asks softly.

“Take what out, doll?”

Tenn’s face twists in shame. “The...the vibrator. I-in my...hole.” He tightens his grip on Riku’s sleeve, suddenly feeling a little bit bolder. “Please. I c-can’t take it. It’s driving me crazy. You believe me, don’t you, Master? You could tell that I didn’t take it out.”

Of course Riku could. The small vibrator up Tenn’s ass has a tracker built-in which detects even the slightest of changes of movements. If Tenn even makes a small attempt to pull it out, Riku would know instantly.

Riku hums thoughtfully. “You’re right. I know you didn’t take it out.” He strokes Tenn’s cheek again - his gesture soft and tender, hiding the cruel and sadistic side of him seamlessly like a second skin. “You’re such a good boy, Tenn.”

Tenn looks hopeful. “Then -,”

“But hm,” Riku continues, “I’ve had a long day and I want to unwind, Tenn. I’m tired, too.” Riku’s arms snake around Tenn’s back, pushing him against his chest again. One of his hands travels downwards before it slips under the flimsy material of Tenn’s dress. 

The chain on Tenn’s collar makes another sound when Tenn shudders against him as Riku massages Tenn’s cheeks. When one of Riku’s fingers abruptly breaches Tenn’s entrance, the boy lets out a loud and undignified squeak, his body jerking almost violently against Riku. The chain rattles. 

“A-ah, Master…” Tenn whines, “If you touch me there, I won’t be able to - mhm~!” 

Riku’s finger presses against the vibrator in Tenn’s ass, pressing the toy against Tenn’s prostate to elicit a delicious moan from the boy. His body jerks again, and his hands unconsciously grip the front of Riku’s shirt for support. Riku feels something damp not too long after and smiles fondly when he realizes that Tenn is already crying silently as he endures the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Riku doesn’t let up, continuing to finger the boy with the vibrator still inside.

“Doll,” he says, one of his hands gripping Tenn’s chin to force the boy to look at him, “My beautiful pet, won’t you comfort me?”

Riku could tell immediately that Tenn wants so much to protest. To scream out his ‘no’s and bolt to the door, uncaring of the chain that binds him to Riku. Both literally and figuratively. 

But his pet is a smart boy, so Tenn, with tears streaming down his cheeks, merely nods meekly.

“Y-yes, Master.”

Riku kisses his eyelid, his tongue flicking to lick some of Tenn’s tears away.

“Good boy,” he praises, “My beautiful doll.”

When Tenn was first given to him, he had been a feisty little thing. He had screamed and thrashed and spat out every mean word his pretty little head knows. He had looked with Riku with so much disdain and hatred that Riku nearly shivered where he stood, but it wasn’t due to any fear. Rather, it had been because of _excitement._

Hostages and victims entrusted to him had almost always given up the moment they knew who he was, and even those who had put up the pretense of fighting back crumbled very quickly.

Tenn was different. It’s been two weeks since Tenn is trapped in this studio apartment with Riku, and one week out of it had been spent with him snarling at Riku and clawing and resisting him; emotionally, mentally, and most importantly, physically. The last one Riku did last - Tenn’s a pretty little thing, but he could see how thin his wrists are, and how slight his shoulders looked. His slender frame could very well break under his touch and Riku didn’t want such a pretty thing to break so soon.

Not when he just had him.

Riku finally embraced Tenn after the first week ended. He smiles fondly at the memory - Tenn had screamed and thrashed in his hold and he still remembers his sharp nails clawing down his back as he struggled under him like a furious cat. Still, he had reacted beautifully under Riku’s ministrations and came before he did.

After the first time Riku embraced him, Riku made a decision - he wanted to tame this little fiery kitty cat. Make him into an adorable pet that belongs just to him. Tenn never became fully obedient, never fully conditioned to please him like an eager dog. Once or twice, he still hisses and snarls like a feral animal. Just yesterday, he tried to run away again.

It doesn’t matter, though. Tenn’s conditioned enough to satisfy Riku, and Riku does enjoy a little fighting spirit. 

Which is why, when Tenn flinches under his touch and tries to move away, Riku doesn’t punish him. Not yet, anyway.

“Where are you even planning to go, darling?” he says, brushing away the strands of hair from Tenn’s blindfolded eyes. He hopes the lace isn’t too rough on his skin. “You can’t even move your arms and legs.”

Tenn doesn’t have his mouth bound - Riku likes hearing his noises uninhibited, after all. He makes a whimpering sound when Riku trails a finger down his chest. He struggles from his bindings out of reflex; from the ribbon that ties his arms above his head and folds and spreads his legs wide. 

“H-haa-ah!” Tenn lets out a whine when Riku’s hand moves down his chest to lift his dress out of the way, before wrapping his hand around Tenn’s cock. The material of the thong pulls tightly against his hard length, its color complementing the pretty lace ribbon wrapped at the base of Tenn’s cock. 

The way Tenn looks like right now on the bed - bound with red ribbons -, he looks more like a gift than ever.

He hums as he leisurely strokes Tenn’s cock, enjoying the way the boy is writhing against him, moans slipping past his lips. Riku could always buy him a cock ring. He imagines how good the small metal will look on him - perhaps one encrusted with diamonds with the same color as Tenn’s eyes. Riku knows someone who could make one for him.

But alas, Riku prefers the ribbon better. Tenn somehow even looks even more _sinful_ in simplicity. 

“Little pet,” Riku croons, “Remember what I taught you?”

“H-hhn,” Tenn gasps out, “I...c-can’t come until you tell me to.”

Riku’s eyes glimmer with anticipation. “And if you do?”

“I-I will - _g-gah!_ \- be punished.” Tenn bites his bottom lip hard in an attempt to muffle his sounds, but fails almost immediately when Riku’s thumb teases over Tenn’s slit. His body practically arches off the bed, and even when bound, Riku could still see his toes curling at the pleasure he’s made to feel. He looks so cute like this; restrained and made to feel so fucking _much_. 

Which is why Riku wants to tease him just a little. To be just a little bit meaner.

“You’re so smart, pet,” he praises, “But let me change the rules just a bit.”

Tenn squeaks when Riku tugs at the wire peeking out from his hole to pull out the vibrator, sinking bonelessly against Riku when the device is finally out of him. His relief, however, lasts for only seconds when Riku proceeds to tie the vibrator around his cock instead. The device now rests on his balls, and when Riku experimentally turns up the setting, Tenn lets out a high keening cry, his entire body shaking from the intensity of it all.

“M-Master! W-wha -,” 

“You can’t come, Tenn,” Riku says sweetly, “Not only that - you can’t get the ribbon wet. Not even a single drop.” 

“That’s -,”

“Impossible?” Riku finishes. He loosens Tenn’s blindfold so that it slips down his face. With the blindfold off, he could see that Tenn’s eyes are already shining with unshed tears and his cheeks are almost as red as Riku’s hair. He smiles at him. “What, you’re so desperate for my cock that you get wet just thinking about it?”

Tenn’s expression is a mask of shame and misery. “M-master, I don’t want...to get punished.” He sounds meek - so different than the spitfire he was before. Still, he’s cute. 

Riku smiles wider, unconcerned. “Then, you just have to learn to have a little patience.”

He strokes Tenn’s cock a little faster as if to prove his point, and combined with the vibration of the device on his cock, it’s definitely and quickly proving to be too much for Tenn. He struggles even harder against his bindings and he makes all sorts of pretty sounds from his mouth. Tears pool in his eyes before they roll down his cheeks and when Tenn bites his bottom lip hard enough that it’s starting to bleed, Riku couldn’t help but to feel impressed.

He doesn’t stop his hands, however, and by the time Tenn is straight up sobbing on the bed, his cock is dripping with pre-cum, wetting the ribbon around it. Tenn is clearly at his limit. Riku grins wickedly, an idea popping into his head. His fingers deftly takes away the vibrator and unties the ribbon from Tenn’s cock, and as soon as he does -

Tenn screams as he comes in ropes, his cum splattering onto the smooth expanse of his stomach. His body jerks like a broken clockwork doll as he rides his high, his mouth still parted to let out a silent choked sound.

“Silly pet,” Riku says in a delighted tone, “Didn’t I tell you not to wet the ribbon?” He dangles the ribbon, now stained with Tenn’s pre-cum, in front of Tenn’s face, relishing in the fear and shame dancing on the boy’s face. “Not only that, you came without my permission. You really have no self-control.” 

When Riku moves to cage Tenn underneath him, he could feel the tremble in the boy’s frame. “You’re like a bitch in heat, doll,” he whispers, “Can’t stop thinking about my cock inside of you, hm? That eager to get fucked like a girl?” 

“M-master,” Tenn squeaks out, “I didn’t m-mean to. P-please -,”

“You broke the rule, doll,” Riku reminds, “I’ll have to punish you. A greedy pet like yourself only deserves to get fucked, after all.”

He unbuttons his jeans and lifts Tenn’s hips, lining up his cock against Tenn’s hole. Thanks to the vibrator and his earlier ministrations, Tenn’s entrance is fairly loose, the ring of muscle already twitching, as if inviting Riku to sink his cock into him.

Well, that’s an invitation he’ll be a fool to turn down.

He meets Tenn’s eyes, smiles at him in mock tenderness, before he pushes in.

The way Tenn flinches terribly at the intrusion and the way he screams out again is _beautiful._

“Look at you, sucking me in,” Riku says with a breathless chuckle, his fingers digging into Tenn’s thighs as he begins to thrust into him. Tenn’s body rocks against the headboard at the force of it, and the sounds he makes now intermingles with moans of pain and discomfort. Riku didn’t give him any time to adjust, after all, and he didn’t use much lube aside from what Tenn had already used on himself before this.

He grins in primal satisfaction when everytime he pushes in, Tenn gasps and mewls like a cute little kitten.

If his arms are unbound, he would have clawed his fingers into the mattress. Or into Riku’s skin. While both ideas sound incredibly appealing, for now, Riku doesn’t give him that privilege. He bares his teeth at him as he fucks him hard and rough, slamming into him with abandon. The mattress creaks loudly, almost in harmony with the clinking of the chain from Tenn’s collar.

“Master~!” Tenn cries out when Riku brushes against his prostate, “T-too much! Have mercy, p-please- _hyaa!_ ” 

“Fucking you like this; it’s like fucking an onahole,” Riku says. There are loud and wet slapping sounds every time their hips connect and by the time Tenn’s pained moans eventually morph into weak mewls of apparent pleasure, Riku flips him over and raises Tenn’s hips before slamming into him again. “I barely fucked you and you’re already this loose.” Tenn squeals when Riku’s hand makes contact with his ass with a sharp slap. “Tighten up, doll.”

“H-hah!” Tenn gasps, “Master, master~! You’ll break me i-if you’re too rough. Y-you’ll really break me!”

“Break you?” Riku chuckles. “Do you really want to know what I’ll do to break you?”

“H-huh?” Tenn turns his head to look at Riku. “Master..?”

“Oh, that’s a nice expression you have there, pet,” Riku notes, “That look of despair…” His hands tighten his hold on Tenn’s hips. “Turns me on _so much_.”

He enunciates his words with a single rough thrust and Tenn screams out at his ministrations, his cries broken only with his sobs. 

“Tenn, if you want me to break you, you only need to say so,” Riku says in mock sweetness, “I’ll fulfill all your twisted desires, my little pet.”

“N-no, I-I!”

Riku abruptly lifts Tenn off the mattress, pressing him against his chest long enough to untie his legs. He smiles when Tenn looks at him in confusion, but when Riku roughly grabs him by the chain of his collar and drags him off the mattress, the confusion quickly turns into fear and anxiety.

Which intensifies wonderfully when Riku presses him against the glass window that overlooks the city. Tenn gasps and renews his struggles, but Riku’s grip on him is strong, and with one hand hooked under his thigh to lift one leg up, while the other hand pulls his chain to jerk his head back, Riku thrusts into him again.

“N-no, hngh!” Tenn gives out a choked off cry, his head pressed against the glass window for support as Riku fucks him against it. His bound hands are sandwiched in between, the ribbon digging into his skin almost to the point of being painful. 

“Tighten up, love,” Riku whispers into his ear, “Being fucked against the window like this, doesn’t it turn you on?” Tenn whimpers when Riku pulls his hair. He could feel the hard metal against the back of his head when Riku does this. “I said, tighten up!”

“I c-can’t! Master, master, please have mercy!” Tenn tries to clamp down on Riku’s cock, but the fact that he’s now exposed for people to see -

There is a hotel overlooking Riku’s apartment unit, and one of the windows has its curtains drawn. The lights are on and Tenn swears he could see shadows moving about. If even just one person decides to look out the window when he’s like this -

Riku, apparently, has the same thought.

“You don’t have to lie to yourself, doll,” Riku sings, “Being watched by other people turns you on, doesn’t it? Because you’re shameless like that.”

Tenn shakes his head. “Y-you’re wrong, M-master, I-,” He whimpers in discomfort when Riku pulls his hair again.

“Disagreeing with your master, pet?” Riku’s tone is dangerously low. “Are you forgetting that you’re being punished right now? Perhaps you need a reminder.”

When he thrusts into Tenn again, he throws all pretenses of being gentle - not that he was being that in the first place. He ignores - or rather, drowns into - Tenn’s cries, whether that of pleasure or pain. His hand releases Tenn’s hair to snake around his torso and fiddle with Tenn’s nipples, now stiff and upright against his chest. Tenn whimpers at the sensation, unconsciously throwing his head back as he shudders against him.

“Hngh, ha-ah, M-master, master….s-stop!” Tenn sobs, “My mind feels fuzzy and I-I can’t think straight. I’m gonna break-!”

“You’re moaning and whining like a bitch, and it turns me even more,” Riku says darkly, “Maybe you really are just a pretty bitch, eager for my cock? Are you turning into a girl? If I come deep into your stomach, will you get pregnant?”

“T-That’s i-impossible~!”

“Would you like to try and see?” Riku coos, “Let me fuck you hard against this window and let everyone see and hear you cry like a bitch when I impregnate you with my come? Reduce you to nothing but a whore who gets wet with just the _idea_ of my cock in you?” He twists Tenn’s nipple, earning a cry from the boy. “Would you like that, Tenn?”

Tenn is close to hyperventilating now, shaking his head and crying all the while. It’s too much. He can’t handle it. The humiliation is too much. He’ll -

_“Riku,”_ he sobs, “Riku...please...stop…”

Riku pauses, surprise settling onto his features that lasts for only a few seconds before he smiles. He lets go of Tenn’s leg and stumbles backwards with him so they now sit on the mattress again. Though Tenn gasps when the position causes Riku’s cock to sink deeper into him, he is mostly crying now - like a child who admits his misbehaviors. He’s so cute.

“Good boy, Tenn,” Riku praises, “You remember your safeword.”

_You can say my name if it gets overwhelming for you,_ Riku had said in the past, _I’ll take care of you and stop if you say the safeword._

_Saying your name will be the last thing I’ll ever do,_ Tenn had snarled at him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Riku says, kissing the side of Tenn’s throat, “I’ll stop bullying you now. Shh, don’t cry, don’t cry. Master’s mean to you, aren’t I? Don’t worry, I’ll stop. I’ll make you feel nothing but pleasure from now on, okay? Come on, doll. Ride me, okay? You can do it at your own pace. I won’t bully you again.”

For now, at least.

Tenn’s sobs cease long enough for him to tiredly lift his hips before forcing it down again onto Riku’s cock, drawing out a strangled cry from himself. He repeats this motion, rolling and grinding against Riku while the latter murmurs his encouragement and praises to him. Riku’s hand wraps around Tenn’s cock and strokes it, eager to bring Tenn to a finish.

“Does my cock make you feel good, pet?” Riku sings.

This time, Tenn nods - perhaps Riku being nicer to him makes him a little more honest with himself. “M-master, you-you feel really good. I feel so full~ h-ah!”

Tenn’s movements are sloppy now and Riku could tell he’s close. Riku himself is about to come, so he grips Tenn’s hips and helps things along, forcing Tenn down onto his cock, over and over again.

“M-master-! I’m about to c-come~! May I? May I please--”

“Of course, pet,” Riku says, “You’ve been so good so you can come.” He strokes Tenn’s cock faster, his fingers alternating between teasing Tenn’s slit and balls and soon, he feels Tenn tensing against him before he finally comes again with a strangled cry.

Riku comes soon afterwards and Tenn clenches around his cock as he does, as if he wants to milk Riku out of all his release.

When the last of the orgasm high fades away, Riku gently pulls out from Tenn, allowing the boy to sink bonelessly against him. He unties his bindings and Tenn’s arms fall weakly to his sides. As Riku holds him close, he listens to the sound of Tenn’s breathing gradually slowing down. His hand trail down to stroke his cheek lovingly, feeling the damp skin under his fingers. Then, it goes down until it reaches the boy’s collar, tracing the cold metal.

“I wonder if your friends would mind,” Riku whispers, kissing the small exposed part of Tenn’s throat, “If I keep you forever, my sweet little pet.”

He hums.

“My beautiful Kujou Tenn.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of sorts to the first chapter. The first time Riku embraces Tenn ;)

Don’t get Riku wrong; he loves it when his toys have a little fighting spirit.

He likes it better when they don’t break easily in his hands even if he’s a little rough with them. Even if he should have been a little more careful. A little bit more gentle, perhaps.

But when one of his toys keeps trying to run away despite Riku’s multiple warnings for him to stay put, it gets a little...troublesome.

He sits primly on his throne-like chair, one leg crossed over the other as he leans his cheek against his knuckle. His eyes glitter with cold amusement as he watches Iori and Yamato hold Kujou Tenn tightly by the arm, not budging even if the boy screams and thrashes in their hold. Tenn’s lips curl back into a snarl the moment his and Riku’s eyes meet, growling at him like a wild animal. He makes a loud sound of protest when Iori presses a gun against his temple while Yamato forces Tenn to his knees before pulling his head back so Tenn has his eyes locked with the mafia boss in front of him.

“Not so rough, boys,” Riku drawls, “I want him in one piece, you know.”

“Fuck you,” Tenn hisses at him, his eyes hostile.

Riku’s lips curl into a sly smile. “I think you mean the opposite, little pet,” he says, “I keep telling you not to run away. It’s useless, as you can see. The tracker on your collar can only be deactivated by me.” He fishes out a small remote control from his pocket and dangles it in front of his face. “It barely takes any effort to find you, so why bother trying?”

“Why are you even keeping me here?” Tenn demands, “The police won’t agree to your terms. I’m worth nothing in their eyes.”

Despite the heat in his glare, Riku doesn’t miss the pain in Tenn’s voice. His words ring true, after all. Tenn’s just a private detective. The police won’t waste their resources trying to negotiate him back in a turf war. Tenn’s not worth that much. Like the boy said, Tenn’s worth nothing at all, really.

“My men gave you to me as a pet, doll,” Riku answers, “And I like pretty faces. I’d like to keep you around.”

Tenn bristles, his struggle renewing. “I am not your  _ thing  _ to play with.”

Riku sighs. “You’re so stubborn for no reason. Just give up already, Tenn.” 

He rises from his seat, his long coat that’s draped over his shoulder flaring behind him as he walks towards Tenn, his footsteps echoing off the tile floor. Tenn doesn’t stop thrashing and Riku could tell that even the normally collected Iori is getting annoyed. He stops right in front of Tenn before he crouches down, his gloved hand reaching out. His fingers close around Tenn’s chin, tilting his head up towards him.

“Just stay here and be mine, Tenn,” Riku coos, “Let Master take care of you well, doll.”

He feels something warm on his cheek. One hand reaches up towards his face and he feels something wet on his gloved finger.

Tenn had spat on him.

“You’re not my master and I’m not your toy,” Tenn snarls.

Riku closes his eyes. He sighs. Honestly, this is more trouble than it should be. But the thing with Riku is that -

Once he likes something, he’s never willing to give it up.

He stands up, straightens his back and opens his eyes to give Tenn a steady look. There is a smile on his face, cold and curious. With a slight tilt of his head and a hand on his chin, he turns to Yamato and Iori.

“It seems that my little pet needs a little discipline,” he says. He smiles wider, catching Tenn’s eyes.  _ “Strip him.” _

“Wait - what are you doing?! Let go of me - no!”

The panic creeping into Tenn’s voice is delicious to listen to; almost as delicious as the look of absolute terror that quickly replaces the defiance on his face just a few seconds ago. 

Despite Tenn’s screams, Iori and Yamato are relentless, their hands pulling and tearing at Tenn’s clothes. Peeling away his jacket, tearing off the buttons off his shirt. No matter how much Tenn struggled in their hold, Riku’s right-hand men have a strong grip on the boy and all Riku does is to stand back and watch as Tenn is slowly stripped from his clothes.

By the time he’s down to underwear and Iori’s hands are already pulling the band down, Tenn finally gives Riku a look of desperation.

“Stop, please!” he begs, “Please... _ please… _ ”

“I like it when you beg, darling,” Riku says, but raises his hand anyway, signalling his men to stop. Iori and Yamato still hold Tenn in place but make no further attempt to strip him. Tenn slumps in their hold and looks tiredly at Riku when Riku tilts his chin up with his hand. There is a hint of hope in that tired gaze; a hope that Riku wants to close his fingers around and crush it in his hand.

And crush it he does.

“What are you waiting for, doll?” he drawls, “Just because I’ve asked my men to stop, doesn’t mean you should relax.”

Tenn flinches, his eyes widening.

“I -,” he swallows, “W-why are you -,”

His cheeks burn, reddening at the implication of Riku’s words. He’s already stripped bare for Riku to see, his underwear being the only thing that saves the last of his modesty. If Riku is asking him to -

Riku sighs.

“I’m not very patient, doll.” His lips curl into a smirk. “Perhaps you need some motivation.”

With a nod towards Iori and Yamato, Tenn is pulled roughly to his feet, crying out in pain when Riku’s hand reaches out to grab him by the hair and pulls Tenn towards him. Iori and Yamato release Tenn’s arms, allowing them to fall to his sides. He doesn’t get the chance to move any further when Riku locks one arm around his waist to press him closer against him.

“What are you doing - hngh!”

A moan involuntarily tears out from his throat when Riku releases his grip on his hair in favor of snaking his gloved hand in between them before palming Tenn through his underwear.

“Oh? Feeling good already, pet?” Riku smirks.

“Y-you’re wrong -” Tenn’s words are cut off by another moan when Riku moves his hand again, the glove rubbing against the cotton material to create an undoubtedly delicious friction against Tenn’s cock. “S-stop -,”

“No,” Riku says cheerfully, “You can think of this as your punishment.”

“You sick fucker - hm!” Tenn jerks against him when Riku’s hand slips under his underwear to close around his cock directly. Riku feels a dark satisfaction when he finds Tenn’s cock already hardening, the tip already a little wet from the beginnings of pre-cum. “Stop, there’s people around -,”

“So you don’t mind if we do this alone?”

“I didn’t say that,” Tenn hisses, flinching again as Riku continues with his ministrations. His hands unconsciously grip the front of Riku’s coat, another moan slipping from his lips. “H-ah…”

“Iori and Yamato-san don’t mind,” Riku says, “They’ve seen me doing worse things. Isn’t that right, boys?”

“Unfortunately,” Iori says with a sigh. Beside him, Yamato chuckles in amusement.

“See? They don’t mind.”

“H-hngh, I -,” Riku could feel Tenn’s body tensing against him, but the boy doesn’t seem to be aware of the way his hips are unconsciously rolling into Riku’s touch. The front of his underwear is already wet with his pre-cum and when Riku’s fingers tease the base of his cock, Tenn lets out a stuttered breathless cry, his legs nearly crumpling at the waves of pleasure going through him.

It sends a deep primal feeling at the base of Riku’s gut and the young mafia boss is tempted to...tease him a little more.

Tenn’s bare skin is warm against him, growing a little hotter under Riku’s ministrations. The tip of his ears are red and when he jerks against Riku again, Riku could feel something hard brush against his chest. The boy’s nipples are stiff and upright now - another proof of his growing arousal despite Tenn’s attempts to push it down. 

When Riku leans down to lick a wet stripe on Tenn’s ear, a keening cry escapes Tenn’s throat.

“Hn~! S-stop!” Tenn gasps, “P-please, don’t -,”

The room is slowly filled with the sounds of Tenn’s breathless moans and the wet slick sounds of Riku’s gloved hands rubbing the boy’s cock. Despite Tenn’s clear protests, the boy reacts wonderfully under his ministrations, so much that Riku couldn’t find himself really wanting to stop. He wonders how far he can go before the boy eventually breaks. He wonders if he could piece Tenn together so he can break him again.

“You’re close,” Riku whispers. It’s not a question.

“H-ah..haa…N-no, hhngh~!” In the midst of things, Tenn’s hands move from the front of Riku’s coat to grip his arms, and Riku could feel his fingers digging almost painfully into Riku’s skin. 

“You say that but your hips are moving on their own,” Riku says in a mocking tone, “Don’t be shy, pet. You can tell me if you want to come.” 

Riku is not sure if he did it instinctively or not, but Tenn sends a nervous glance towards Iori and Yamato who simply stare at the scene with a mostly passive expression. Iori almost seems detached from it all, clearly too used to Riku’s antics. Yamato catches Tenn’s eyes and winks, causing the boy to flinch and turn his head around.

This does not go unnoticed by Riku, who smiles in amusement.

“Are you shy? You don’t want them to see you like this, a mess in my arms?”

Tenn is trembling so hard now that Riku gets all the answers he needs. Rather than shyness, Riku could practically sense the shame and embarrassment rolling off Tenn like waves. It’s to be expected, after all - Tenn is stripped bare not only in front of Riku, but in front of two other people and he’s grinding against his captor like a dog in heat even though he desperately doesn’t want to. If Riku pushes him any further, he’s sure Tenn would break, even if it’s just a little.

Unfortunately for Tenn, that’s  _ exactly _ what Riku wants.

“Iori, Yamato-san,” he sings, “Hold him down, won’t you?”

“H-huh? Stop -!” Tenn finds himself suddenly pulled away from Riku’s arms, before being pushed roughly to the floor. His arms are pinned to his side by Iori and Yamato and no matter how much he struggles, Riku’s men are unmoving.

“Don’t hold this against us, kid,” Yamato says with a smile, “We’re just following orders.”

“Honestly, you have an unhealthy habit of doing things excessively,” Iori adds with a hint of exasperation towards his boss.

Riku beams. “You say that as if you mind being a voyeur. We’re all twisted here, Iori. Who knows? I might even share this one.”

“You won’t,” Iori says.

“I won’t,” Riku agrees without missing a beat.

“What are you planning to do?” Tenn asks in a hushed whisper, failing to hide the tremor in his voice despite the glare on his face.

“What do you think I’m doing, pet?” Riku answers, moving to kneel in front of Tenn. He enjoys the growing look of panic on Tenn’s face when the boy sees Riku’s fingers deftly unbuttoning his own pants before pulling his now hard cock from his boxers. 

“No!” Tenn screams, “Don’t - don’t!!” He twists in Iori and Yamato’s hold, kicking his legs wildly. Riku calmly grabs one of Tenn’s flailing legs to hook it over his shoulder, his other hand reaching to grip the material of Tenn’s underwear.

“We wouldn’t be needing this,” Riku says, before he tugs down hard.

There is a loud ripping sound as a part of Tenn’s underwear tears away. Tenn continues to scream and struggle, wriggling and thrashing even as Riku hooks his other leg on his shoulder and lifts the boy’s hips. Tenn’s hole is now bared for Riku to see, and seeing the tight ring of muscle twitching slightly makes Riku’s mouth water a little.

Tenn is truly too beautiful of a pet.

Tenn flinches when Riku lines up his cock against his hole, casting Riku a fresh look of desperation.

“You’re not going to prepare him?” Iori asks.

“No need,” Riku says, “A little pain always helps for disciplining.”

“He’s going to run away again, you know,” Yamato says nonchalantly.

“Then all the more reason to remind him why he shouldn’t.”

“Stop...please…” Tenn shakes his head, his body trembling like a leaf.

“Scared, pet?” Riku coos, “What happened to the bite you had just a few moments ago?”

There is a short pause.

Then, Tenn’s glare intensifies, his struggles momentarily stopping as his lips curl back to give Riku a snarl. There is a look of pure hatred in his eyes now - to the point that Riku could have shivered where he sits, just for the  _ excitement  _ it gives him.

“Go to hell,” Tenn spits.

Riku returns Tenn’s look of hatred with a teeth-baring grin.

“That’s more like it, doll,” he says before thrusting into Tenn with one smooth motion.

Tenn’s screams of pain practically echoes off the walls, but as his body jerks and flinches terribly at the sudden intrusion, the sensation of suddenly being filled proves to be too much for him when Tenn comes the moment Riku fills him up to the hilt, his release coming out in ropes before landing onto his stomach. 

“Look at you, doll,” Riku says with a laugh, “You came the moment I put my cock in you? You’re so hopeless!” 

Tenn couldn’t answer him beyond startled gasps and stuttered cries. With both his wrists pinned down by Iori and Yamato, he couldn’t lift his arms to cover his face, exposing his pained expression for everyone to see, tears already pricking the corner of his eyes. His mouth parts to let out another soundless scream when Riku begins rocking into him, the young mafia boss apparently uncaring of giving Tenn time to adjust.

“S-stop…” he gasps out weakly, “I-it h-hurts…”

“You feel too good to stop, Tenn,” Riku says roughly, “So tight around me like this...fuck… you feel so fucking good, Tenn. My little pet.”

Riku pulls out his cock before slamming into Tenn again, earning a louder cry from the boy. His back arches off the floor, Iori and Yamato’s hold on him being the only thing that keeps him in place as his entire body is rocked forward by the intensity of Riku’s movements. 

Without any prior preparation, Tenn feels incredibly tight around Riku, and he could feel Tenn’s body trying to resist the intrusion. But Riku is relentless, pushing and rocking against him and relishing in the tight wet heat that practically sucks him in. Tenn’s legs tremble around him, but they also unconsciously wrap tighter around Riku’s waist as if to trap him there. 

There is a loud wet squelching sound in between them. Riku could smell a hint of metal. He doesn’t doubt that Tenn is bleeding. His look of pain is more than enough as an indication.

“Are you in pain, Tenn?” Riku asks with a wicked smile, “Am I hurting you? You only need to tell me.”

“Fuck you,” Tenn spits out again, glaring at Riku even in the midst of his pain, “Go to hell! I hope you die!”

“You’re not the first one to tell me that, pet,” Riku answers cheerfully.

He’s not angry at Tenn’s harsh words. In fact, Tenn’s kinda cute like this, hissing at him and struggling like a wild animal under his touch. He reminds him of an angry little kitten, and he’s tempted to let Iori and Yamato release Tenn’s hands just so he could feel Tenn’s fingernails digging into his back as he takes him roughly without any pretense of being gentle.

Well, perhaps when it comes to Tenn, Riku’s a little masochistic.

“I’m not too mean, sweetheart,” Riku croons the nickname out. “I can make you feel good, too. You only need to say please. In fact, if you say my name, I’ll stop bullying you.”

“Saying your name will be the last thing I’ll do,” Tenn growls.

“Hm? That’s too bad. I, for one, love saying your name.” Riku’s smile darkens. “ _ Tenn. _ ”

He enunciates his words with a particularly hard thrust - so much that Tenn’s body arches off the ground again, his head thrown back as he cries out. His fingers claw at the floor and his tears roll off his cheeks, wetting his flushed skin. 

Riku doesn’t have any sort of rhythm as he thrusts into Tenn. He doesn’t give Tenn any sort of luxury of being able to predict his movements, pushing into him deep just as Tenn thinks he could relax just so he could draw out another broken cry from the boy. He cannot stop his tears and no matter how hard Tenn tries to stifle his sounds, Riku is relentless at forcing one out of them.

Still, Tenn doesn’t say his name. Doesn’t beg him to be more gentle with him no matter how rough Riku fucks him.

Riku has to admire that tenacity. It makes him want to break it even more.

“His mouth is free,” Riku says nonchalantly, nodding at Iori and Yamato. “No takers?”

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t want him to bite my dick off,” Yamato says.

“He won’t. Isn’t that right, Tenn?” Riku asks, “Do anything else with that mouth of yours and I’m sure Iori will be more than happy to cut this thing right off,” he adds, closing his hand around Tenn’s cock. “He likes cute things, after all.”

“Nanase-san,” Iori bristles, “Don’t say it like that.”

Riku laughs. “It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well, don’t mind if I do,” Yamato says, “Ichi, you can have his hands?”

“I’m not interested in that sort of thing.” 

“Right, ‘cause you’ll only do it with Mitsu -,”

“Boys,” Riku interjects, “Perhaps take your quarrels elsewhere? You’re ruining the mood.”

“Oops.” Yamato gives his young boss a shit-eating grin. “You’re right. I’m sure Kujou here is getting restless.” He glances at the boy under him, one hand already unbuttoning his pants while the other grabs Tenn’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. “Don’t bite, Kujou, or you’ll lose more than just your dignity.”

Despite his playful tone, there is a clear threat in Yamato’s tone, and before Tenn could even let out another scream, Yamato pushes his cock in between the boy’s lips, thrusting into him deep enough that Tenn chokes, his now free hands flying up to claw at the air.

“Iori, his hands,” Riku reminds, now gripping Tenn’s bare hips. 

Iori sighs and uses his necktie to bind Tenn’s hands together. In between Riku’s and Yamato’s insistent thrusts, Tenn’s body jerks and moves wildly trying to resist the two men and his muffled screams intermingle with Yamato’s groans and Riku’s harsh breathing as they continue their ministrations. With tears streaming down his face and the clear pain and humiliation blanketing his features, Kujou Tenn looks incredibly pitiful.

Not that Iori particularly cares. Riku’s right about one thing, though. Tenn looks cute like this, and Iori  _ does  _ like cute things.

So when Tenn’s screams give way to a moan when Iori fiddles with the boy’s nipples, Iori couldn’t help but to smile a little.

“Heh…” Riku lets out a hum. “Looks like he likes that. Keep going, Iori.”

“Fuck, Kujou,” Yamato groans, “Your mouth feels incredible.” His movements are getting sloppy as he thrusts his cock insistently into Tenn’s mouth, his release nearing. “I’m going to c-,”

No sooner he says that, Yamato comes with a groan. Tenn coughs and chokes as Yamato’s release goes down his throat, some spilling past his lips. When Yamato pulls out, Tenn moves his head to the side and continues to cough. His lips are stained white and from where he is, Riku could see the remains of Yamato’s come still on his tongue.

“You bast - hngh!” Tenn keens when Iori’s fingers brush over the small slit on his nipples, pulling and twisting them without a pause. “S-stop! That h-hurts, n-no!”

“You say that but you’re moaning like a whore, Tenn,” Riku says, “Just be honest with yourself.”

“I’ll fucking _ kill _ you -!”

“Yamato-san, Iori,” Riku cuts him off, “Free his hands and move aside.”

There is something in his tone that leaves no room for argument. Iori quickly unties Tenn’s hands before moving aside just as he’s told. Right after Yamato does the same, Riku crawls forward to hover Tenn’s body, caging the boy underneath him before driving his cock further into Tenn.

“Hya~!” Tenn slaps his hands over his mouth, horrified at the sound he just made. Riku smirks, his eyes glittering with dark satisfaction.

“Feel good, Tenn? Does it feel good when I hit you here?”

Riku thrusts into Tenn again, aiming at a certain spot that elicited the sound from him. Sure enough, Tenn moans again, throwing his head back to reveal the arch of his throat, the metal of his collar pressing against the skin. His legs curl around Riku’s waist while his free hands fly to claw at Riku’s shoulders, his nails digging into Riku’s skin.

“Stop!” Tenn begs, “You’re making me feel weird!”

“I’m making you feel  _ good _ ,” Riku corrects, “Be honest with your body and just feel, Tenn.” He casts a look at Iori and Yamato. “You two can leave now.”

“Aye, aye,” Yamato says, buckling back his belt, “Have fun, Riku. Don’t break him too much.”

Iori merely sighs and is already turning around to leave.

Once the two are out of sight, Riku turns back to the boy underneath him, grinning at the absolute hatred Tenn gives him. “Aren’t you cute, Tenn? You’re like an angry cat.”

“Shut _ up _ \- gah! S-stop, it feels -!”

“Good, Tenn,” Riku says, “You feel good. You like this. Come on, don’t be shy. Let me hear all your noises.”

Tenn mewls without meaning to when Riku’s cock brushes against his prostate again, his screams now gone and are replaced with moans and gasps. There is still a sound of discomfort, but Riku could hear the pleasured sounds that slips past the boy’s lips. Tenn’s cock is hard against his stomach, flushed red and leaking. 

Everything about Tenn is cute. From his tearful expression, the way he claws at Riku’s shoulders and back, to the cute shape of his hardened cock against his pale stomach. He’s so cute that Riku just wants to ravish him all the time, now that he’s had a taste of how _ good _ Tenn feels. He wants to keep Tenn all for himself and never return him -

Keep him like a pretty doll and have him look at Riku and Riku alone.

“Ha-ah-! I-I…” Tenn tenses underneath him. “I c-can’t -,”

“Are you close, Tenn?” Riku asks, “It’s okay. You can come if you want. You feel good, don’t you? Don’t hold back.” As if to push him further along, Riku’s gloved hand rubs Tenn’s cock, his ministrations drawing out more sounds from the boy, who throws him a teary look of desperation. 

“N-no, if you do that I-I’ll - h-hn~!”

Tenn comes with an arch of his back and a high-pitched cry, his legs shaking around Riku’s waist as his orgasm courses through him. His come splatter onto his stomach, staining the skin there more with his own release. He trembles like a leaf underneath Riku, unable to say anything as he rides the high of his orgasm.

When the high finally fades away, Riku smiles tenderly at him, one hand reaching to brush away strands of Tenn’s hair away from his sweat-slicked forehead.

“Good boy.”

“L-let me go,” Tenn whispers out, “ _ P-please. _ ”

Riku is still smiling when he rocks into Tenn again, his smile growing wider when Tenn’s grip on him tightens as he gasps. He seems to realize only now that Riku is still hard inside him - the shape of his cock rubbing him in all the places that drives Tenn absolutely insane - and it doesn’t look like Riku’s done with him anytime soon. 

“I’m not satisfied yet, Tenn,” he says, enjoying the look of absolute terror Tenn now gives him, “You’ll entertain me until I am.”

Riku swallows Tenn’s pleas by leaning down and capturing the boy’s lips into an open-mouthed kiss.

“Hm, Iori? You’re back.”

Iori takes in the scene in front of him when he returns to the room a few moments later. Tenn is unconscious on the ground, his head placed on Riku’s lap. There are remains of tears on his flushed cheeks, and even in his sleep, Tenn looks to be in pain, his brows furrowing deeply. Riku is stroking his hair, his expression almost tender as he looks at the boy.

His coat is now draped over Tenn’s naked body like a blanket. Iori lets his eyes wander further down and doesn’t miss the white liquid staining the boy’s inner thighs. He wonders how long Riku fucked him. He wonders how long Tenn stayed conscious throughout all that.

“How’s the negotiations going?” Riku asks idly.

“No progress,” Iori replies.

“Hm… well, it doesn’t matter.”

Iori doesn’t doubt that Riku doesn’t particularly care about the whole thing with the police. Judging from the way he holds the unconscious Tenn close, his eyes still locked on the boy’s sleeping face -

Riku would want to keep Tenn by his side for as long as he can. 

“Iori?”

“Yes, Nanase-san?”

Riku smiles at him. “Thank you for giving me such a lovely pet. You’ve outdone yourself this time around.”

_ No,  _ Iori wants to say,  _ You’re just more twisted than usual.  _

“Of course,” he says instead, “I hope Kujou-san will continue to entertain you.”

He hears a quiet hum. Riku strokes Tenn’s hair again.

“I think he will.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Riku's outfit for the anni?
> 
> hn

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
